dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Disney would've first start making feature films in 1924?/The Bodyguard
The Bodyguard is a 1992 American romantic thriller film directed by Mick Jackson, released by Walt Disney Pictures, written by Lawrence Kasdan, and starring Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston. Costner stars as a former Secret Service agent-turned-bodyguard who is hired to protect Houston's character, a music star, from an unknown stalker. Kasdan wrote the film in the mid-1970s, originally as a vehicle for Steve McQueen and Diana Ross. The film was Houston's acting debut. Although a huge box office hit making $411 million worldwide and being the highest-grossing film worldwide released in 1992, it received mixed to negative reviews from critics. The soundtrack became the best-selling soundtrack of all time, selling more than 45 million copies worldwide. The film received seven Golden Raspberry Award nominations, including for the Worst Picture, Worst Actor (for Costner), and Worst Actress (for Houston). It is also the first Walt Disney Pictures film to be rated R. Plot Rachel Marron is an Academy Award-nominated actress and music superstar who is being sent death threats by a stalker. After a bomb explodes in her dressing room, her manager Bill Devaney seeks out professional bodyguard Frank Farmer to protect her. Frank was formerly a Secret Service agent, part of the protection detail during the Carter and Reagan presidencies. He is reluctant to accept Devaney's offer, as he feels Rachel is a spoiled diva who is oblivious to the threats against her life, but takes the assignment anyway. Rachel soon accuses Frank of being paranoid, complaining that his extensive protection techniques are intrusive. Her existing bodyguard Tony resents Frank's presence, leading to a brawl between the two in Rachel's kitchen. However, Frank and Rachel grow closer when he rescues her from danger after a riot erupts at one of her concerts. Though Frank tries to remain professional, he and Rachel sleep together; he breaks off the affair the next day, realizing it compromises his ability to protect her. Hurt, Rachel begins to defy Frank's security measures, then attempts to sleep with his former Secret Service colleague Greg Portman, whom she meets at a Miami party. When her stalker places a threatening phone call, Rachel finally recognizes the seriousness of the situation and her need to trust Frank completely. Frank, Rachel, her son Fletcher, her sister Nicki, and her driver Henry then travel to a large lakefront cabin in the mountains, the home of Frank’s father Herb. The next day, Frank rescues Fletcher from a small motorboat just before it blows up. After Frank secures the house for the night, a drunk Nicki, upset that Fletcher could have died, admits to Frank that she hired a hitman to kill Rachel during a fit of jealousy, but that the letters from the stalker came before that. She has paid in full and does not know the killer's identity. Abruptly, the hitman breaks into the dark house and fatally shoots Nicki. Frank pursues the killer into the woods; he shoots at the assailant but misses, allowing the latter to escape. Frank learns that the stalker had been apprehended earlier that day, and was in custody when Nicki was killed. A few days after Nicki's funeral is the Academy Awards ceremony, where Frank gives Rachel a panic button in the shape of a cross to immediately alert him to any trouble. Despite this, a plethora of backstage technical issues hamper Frank's efforts to monitor the proceedings closely. While presenting an award, Rachel freezes and runs offstage, angry at Frank for embarrassing her with overprotective measures. Later, Rachel is announced as the winner for Best Actress, but as she comes on stage to accept the award, Portman is revealed to be the hitman, masquerading as the bodyguard for the ceremony's host. Frank notices Portman pointing a gun disguised as a camera at Rachel; as he prepares for the fatal shot, Frank runs onstage and leaps in front of Rachel, taking the bullet meant for her and setting off chaos amongst the audience. Quickly regaining his balance, Frank shoots and kills Portman as the latter aims at Rachel again. Frank is left wounded and Rachel calls for help—all the while urging him to stay with her as he slowly passes out. Frank recovers from the shooting and bids farewell to Rachel at the airport, both knowing their relationship would never work out. After the plane starts to take off, Rachel suddenly orders the plane to stop, jumps out and runs to Frank for one last passionate kiss. Some time later Rachel performs “I Will Always Love You” on a stage, while elsewhere Frank is keeping a vigilant eye on his next assignment, a clergyman seen wearing the emergency cross earlier given to Rachel. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:1992 films